Filling In The Gaps
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: Loki's punishment for his crimes is banishment to Midgard with all of his memory erased. He is James Faulkner, 23-year-old Chemistry major at a small collage in Montana. One day while studying, he bumps into a girl who may be more than she seems, and who may be able to help him fill in the empty gaps of his life.


Two guards walked along the prison halls, checking each cell, looking for a specific inmate. They him at last, asleep in the tiny room. "Get up." One of them gruffly commanded. The prisoner woke and did as he'd been told, as the other guard opened the cell door and bound him. The prisoner was Loki.

As he stood in the courtroom, Loki thought about the Avengers and Midgard. He didn't regret a thing. Just then, his brother, the now-ruler of Asgard Thor, took his place in front of him.

"Loki Laufeyson, the crimes charged against you are treason and attempted war on Midgard. What have you to say in your defense?"

Loki smirked arrogantly. "Nothing. They're true."

Thor looked his sibling in the eyes as he made his judgement. "Since you confess to the offenses aforementioned, I, Thor Odinson, king of Asgard, sentence you to be banished forever to Midgard, and to be subjected to full memory fracturation."

This said, Thor quickly took leave of the area, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Loki's smug grin was replaced by a look of bitterness and hatred as he was taken to the fracturation room. All memory of his former life was to be erased, and his mind implanted with false images of a life on earth. Suddenly, he felt a needle jam into the back of his neck, and he fell unconscious onto a table.

Thor watched as the process began, a single bead rolling down his face. No matter the past months, Loki had been his brother since they were infants. Didn't that count for something?

When it was finished, the sleeping demigod was transported to earth, where everyone and everything that would concern him was implanted with the same memories as him.

Waking up, Loki looked around. He was in a college dorm. He knew what to do, where to go, but he couldn't remember any of the previous night. Deciding that it could wait till later, James Faulkner prepared for the day as usual. Heading to class, he still had the nagging feeling that something was missing, but, seeing as the rest of the day went smoothly, he brushed it off.

After school, he went to the college library to study for an upcoming test. He was a major in chemistry, so he asked the librarian for books relating to the subject. She guided him to the proper area, leaving him to browse. When he had a few books, he went and sat down at a table. A few minutes later, a girl came up to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

Loki looked up at her. "No, of course not." He said, studying her a little. She was very beautiful, with ice-blue eyes, pale skin, and ginger hair. He then noticed the titles she was carrying.

"Are we in the same class? We have the same sort of books." He stated. She glanced up.

"Professor Taspyr's Chemistry?"

"Yeah. How have we not seen each other?" He said, chuckling a little.

"I guess we're both unobservant." She said, smiling.

They studied together for a while, then the girl stood.

"It was nice to meet you. I'm Sarah by the way." She said, holding out her hand.

"James." He replied, shaking it. She gave him another smile as she walked out the door.

Later that night, as Loki laid in bed, he again had the feeling that something was missing. It continued to bother him, but he tried to ignore it and get some sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday, and the residents of Avengers Tower were sleeping in. Until Thor's loud voice blasted through the living floor.

"Friends, I have news. Where are you?"

Tony ordered JARVIS to tell Thor that everyone was sleeping, and whatever it was could wait a few hours.

"But it is urgent! Please, we must speak!" He boomed.

Tony grumbled and hauled himself out of bed.

"What is it?" He lazily asked the giant god-man standing in the living room.

"It's Loki. His trial was yesterday, and I banished him here."

Tony's eyes shot open. "What?!"

Thor looked apologetic, but continued. "Do not worry, all of his memory has been erased. He believes he is a college student in the place called Montana."

Stark flopped onto one of the many couches. "Tell me then, why was this urgent?"

The reply was a tad unnerving. "Because memory fracturation can be reversed if the person sees a familiar face or object."

By this time, Steve and Peggy had joined them.

"Whats this all about?" The super-soldier asked.

"Shakespeare here thought it would be a good idea to banish a brain-washed Loki here even with the possibility of him regaining all his memory and trying to take over the world again!" The billionaire answered.

Peggy glanced at the demigod with an incredulous look. Thor now held a slightly embarrassed expression.

Soon the entire residency was awake and shouting. "What were you thinking" and "I cant believe this" were heard most. Finally, Thor had had enough of the abuse.

"ALRIGHT! Look, I'm sorry, but it was either banishment or execution, and I couldn't bear to kill my own brother. Besides, so long as he stays where he is, we'll be fine."

Tony by this time had started rigging something on his phone. Natasha, being a spy and having to know everything, asked what he was doing.

"Tracking Loki." Was his simple reply. At that, everyone huddled around the small device, eager to see what would happen. Soon, a familiar face appeared on the screen, along with an unfamiliar one. Stark smirked.

"So. The gods got a girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: If I don't get more than 1 review on this first chapter, I'll discontinue this. Harsh, I know, but I see no sense in continuing something nobody wants to read. But I really do like this, so please review!**


End file.
